The Coming Of Uther Pendragon
by fortheloveofcamelot
Summary: So just how did Uther rise to become King? Well, it's time to cast your mind back when Uther was Crowned Prince and Gaius was his manservant... should mirror arthur & merlin in a way, T because they're slightly older and please R&R.


_Disclaimer: I do not _own_ Merlin but i would totally hire him as my manservant. Totally. _:P

**Howdy Folks! Simona here with what i hope will become a multi-chap ficlet - just depends if i'll have time to write the rest. **

**Anyway, i hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>TROUBLE AND A WHOLE LOT OF WINE<span>

Out of the darkness walked the man he had been expecting. He strode over into the only beam of light from the side windows and bowed.

"Well?" he asked in his usual surliness, watching the man before him sceptically.

"We have approached the sorcerer; they have agreed to cast the enchantment." The other man supplied, knowing not to look directly into the eyes of the man sitting imperially before him.

"And how are we to know that they will not deceive us?" He dared to ask, the feeling of being stabbed in the back all too familiar…

"They know the dire consequences of that action."

The seated man felt a morsel of approval before another thought crossed his mind, "And what of the bait?"

"We are keeping a close eye on them in case they do something irregular." He reported, evidently pleased with himself to have double checked that aspect of the proceedings.

"Very well, you have done well." He appraised the man before him, which caused him to lift his head, forgetting the no-direct-looks rule, and light up at the sound of the other man's approval.

"Soon Camelot shall be ours." He cackled, the other man joining in timidly.

* * *

><p>The Castle walls echoed the joyous music coming from the banquet hall as the young nobles indulged in yet another lavish feast celebrating… <em>well, did they need a reason<em>?

Uther strutted around the hall, welcoming his privileged guests; he clapped shoulders with the knights, he winked at the ladies – causing them to giggle and flirt - and he made sure that everyone was having an enjoyable time at one of his legendary summer feasts, seeing as though he was the host.

"Uther!" called a rolling voice at his shoulder. He turned to see the copper blonde, brown eyed face of his right hand man and best friend, Gorlois.

"Gorlois," he clapped him on the shoulder dynamically, "I'm so glad that you could make it."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have missed one of your famous feasts for the world."

"Yes, I know that but there are some who would, like Ygraine - speaking of Ygraine, you wouldn't happen to know if she was coming, would you?"

Gorlois rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his friends persistence to charm 'the girl of his dreams', as he had called her on numerous occasions.

"Uther," he took him by the shoulder, "How many times does Ygraine have to tell you that she's not interested for you to realise that she is _not interested_?"

"Well, she just needs to get to know me – see the _real _me and not what everyone says about me."

"Well, _I've _seen the real you and it's not that different from _said_ you…" He teased, while Uther punched his shoulder good-humouredly.

"Gorlois, don't act like there aren't some pretty questionable things being said about you – I think we've all heard about you and that –"

"I'm telling you – it was dark and I was drunk; I would've gone for anybody!"

Uther chortled at Gorlois, knowing how he hated it when people brought up that troublesomely false rumour.

"Ah, Gorlois," he rounded off, taking him by the shoulder, "Well, you go and enjoy yourself, don't let me keep you from having fun." He looked over at the gang of knights across from them, filled with uproarious mirth, as usual and clearly drunk, which was even more usual. As Gorlois went to go over, Uther grabbed his shoulder once again.

"You wouldn't be able to ask Sir Tristan if Ygraine is coming, would you?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" He objected, knowing how tetchy Tristan was on that subject.

"You _know_ he hates me having anything to do with sister."

"He hates _any man _having anything to do with his sister." He confirmed, bearing in mind what happened to the last man that dared to trifle with Ygraine – _it wasn't pretty…_

"True," Uther agreed, "But he hates me _especially_, which is where you come in."

He patted his shoulders to spur him on. Gorlois turned to him, looking like he was about to oppose him but instead he muttered:

"I want a nice send-off and no hair nor tail of that rumour to be heard-"

"Consider it done."

"Oh and make sure to say something about me being brave and strong in the eulogy-"

"Your wish is my command."

"And actually, creating a day in honour of me wouldn't be so bad..."

"Just go already!" Uther pushed him while he grinned teasingly.

Uther downed the rest of the contents of his goblet in anxiousness and scoured the hall for his ash brown, mop-headed servant, Gaius, who was nowhere to be seen. He looked in all four corners of the room, finding him eventually near the buffet, refilling his vessel of ale which he would offer to the guests. Fixing him with a stare that said, _Get over here now_, he noticed a sudden lull in the exchanges of his guests, as they all turned to gawk at the new arrival.

Walking into the hall was Ygraine; her light blonde hair cascading down her back and her figure adorned in a deep mauve gown, trimmed with gold lace. At her side was her best friend, Vivienne, wearing a jade gown which was greatly overshadowed by Ygraine's one.

Slowly the guests opened up and let the two ladies into the crowd, continuing their conversations once they had passed. They stopped when they came to the knights, where Gorlois started talking animatedly to them, Tristan glaring at him.

"Another refill, sire?" enquired Gaius, finally noting the meaningful look he had been receiving from Uther.

"If you don't mind Gaius…" He put his hand out with the goblet ready, watching Ygraine from the corner of his eye, only to find that Gaius was at his other side – Uther just looked at him expectantly. Sighing, Gaius walked over to his other side and began filling his goblet. He watched where Uther gaze had wandered, finding it where Ygraine was. He chuckled to himself.

Uther gave him a death stare, "_What _is so amusing?" Uther pulled his goblet away, causing Gaius to spill some ale on Uther's boot. Another death stare followed.

"That was your fault," Gaius quickly muttered, holding his free hand out in surrender, backing up a little bit, "If you weren't so busy leering at Ygraine you would have seen that _I_ was still pouring."

Uther smacked him on the shoulder, causing Gaius to spill more ale on his boot.

"I was not _leering_, just merely observing the proceedings." He corrected, his gaze returning to Ygraine who had knights staring at her chest, making him fume.

"I don't know, that smile you had on your face looked a lot like a leer to me…" Gaius's voice trailed off as Uther made his way over to protect Ygraine from the worthless dogs he called 'knights'. Gaius watched Uther make his way over to the knights, seeing what had made him so livid so suddenly. _Oh no, not again, _he huffed, rushing after him - the ale spilling everywhere.

"Uther!" he pulled him back suddenly, heads turning.

"Gaius, let go of me!"

"No, you have to stop!" He restrained him, "Don't make a scene – Ygraine will just look down at you even more."

This stopped Uther right in his tracks and he took deep breaths as he remembered he was to do when he had a sudden flash of his murderous temper. Gaius also started taking deep breaths instinctively, his arms on Uther's shoulders.

"Um, Gaius, you are still touching me." He reproached, looking at his hands.

"Oh sorry," he took his hands away, "Sire" he put that in for good measure as the nobles around them watched them. Uther sent them a glare that said, _Mind your own business_, and they quickly turned back to their confabulations.

Gaius bent down and picked up the vessel which he had dropped on the floor in his haste, noticing a big red stain on one of the ladies' ashen dress – _hopefully she wouldn't notice until she left…_

"Now, why don't you go over there when you've calmed down and you're more in control of yourself?" Gaius advised Uther, who was still breathing deeply.

Uther just nodded and let himself be carted back towards the buffet.

Over the sound of the music, a shriek was heard: "Ahhh! My dress! It's ruined!"

* * *

><p>"Uther, I was wondering when you were going to come over." Ygraine purred, as Uther calmly slide over, goblet in hand.<p>

"Well, I am the host and one of my duties _is_ to welcome all of my guests." He took a sip of his wine, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Surprisingly, yes, although I would enjoy myself more if you were on the other side of the room."

"Well, if you don't want me here…" he turned to leave.

"No!" she stopped him, "I mean, you can force your presence on me a little while longer – I know you want to." She took a sip from her goblet, which up until now had been for show.

"And I know you want me _too._"

Ygraine choked on her wine, as her tinkling laughter bubbled in her throat. Tristan walked over then, having watched the whole exchange from afar with his blue eyes, looking for a reason to come over and stop it. He glared at Uther.

"What did you do to her?" He snarled, his blonde hair quivering.

"Nothing. Its not like I _made_ her choke on her wine – well, I did in a way, but…"

Tristan stepped towards Uther, so that their eyes were level, "I'm warning you, _Pendragon_, stay away from her."

"Oh, Tristan, please," Ygraine took his shoulder, "He was just talking to me – that's hardly going to do me any harm now, is it?"

Tristan turned to her, annoyed at being cancelled out but he backed off, jabbing 2 fingers at his eyes and then pointing at Uther, as if to say, _I'm watching you_. Ygraine rolled her eyes.

"How is a man like that related to a gorgeous girl like you?" he finally questioned.

Ygraine simply shrugged, smiling slightly at his compliment. Both took a drink in unison, smiling afterwards.

"So… would you like to dance?" Uther looked at his feet, expecting her to say no.

"I guess I can't refuse the Prince," she replied, to which his head shot up. They placed their goblets on a nearby table and Uther offered her his hand, leading her into the throng of twirling couples.

Ygraine put one hand on his shoulder, the other clasping his, while he put a firm arm around her back. Uther moved them around the floor with such expertise, whirled her around with such sureness and ability that she found herself smiling uncontrollably: his hold on her was strapping – not flimsy or barely there; _he_ was leading, taking control – like a man should – and she liked it.

"Uther, I didn't know you could dance," she proclaimed.

"Impressed, are we?"

"For once in my life, yes," she blushed.

"That's not all I can do…" He twirled her around suddenly and bent her backwards on herself, leaning over her. She found herself gazing up into his cropped mousy blonde hair, sparkling grey eyes and then at his lips stretched into a smile.

"May I take over here?" came Tristan's voice, more an order than a question.

Uther straightened immediately, forgetting his hold on Ygraine so that she fell onto the floor.

"Ygraine!"

Both men rushed over to her assistance but Tristan's glare made Uther stop as he helped her up.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry." Uther apologised, taking one of her hands but quickly letting it go when Tristan glared at him for the 100th time, it seemed, that evening.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine – besides it wasn't your fault." She shot her brother a look, to which he scoffed.

Uther realised then that it was no use – Tristan would just keep getting in his way – so he would just let him have his way – he would stay away from her, as he had asked.

He took her hand, ignoring the look from Tristan, "Well, I hope you have a lovely evening, my lady." He kissed her hand and departed; Ygraine and Tristan's faces both echoing the shock they felt.

* * *

><p>"Uther, what's with the long face?" Vivienne came over to the buffet where Uther had decided to spend the rest of his evening, now that Ygraine was off the agenda.<p>

"Nothing, just trouble with Tristan."

"Oh." She knew how _well_ Uther and Tristan got along, "I take it Ygraine is somewhere in the middle of this?"

"As usual – I just don't understand it - why does he hate me so much?" He looked at the brown-haired, hazel-eyed girl expectantly.

"Well, I think you just have to show him that you're not a threat – you need to show him that you genuinely care for Ygraine."

Uther took in what she had said, "Thanks. Well, enough about me," he changed the topic, "How have you been? Can I get you another drink?" He spotted the empty goblet in her hand.

"Oh, no it's alright, my maid is here somewhere." They looked around the hall for her auburn-haired and blue-eyed maid, Alice. She eventually spotted her with Gaius and Nimueh and called her over.

Alice came over, holding a vessel of wine; "Would you like some more wine?" Alice piped up.

"Yes, thank you, Alice," Vivienne stuck out her goblet, "And that shall be all for the evening – go enjoy yourself." She told her, looking at her, then at Gaius who was across the hall.

"Prince Uther would you also like some more wine?" Alice asked him, being polite.

"If you don't mind…" He held out his goblet.

When she had poured all the wine, she left the empty vessel on the table next to them, bowed and left to where Gaius and Nimueh were waiting for her.

"Well, cheers," they tapped each others goblets and took a long drink.

After a long minute of staring into their goblets, for having nothing else to say, Uther finally spoke, "Would you like to dance, Vivienne?"

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>Having dragged her brother in a corner, Ygraine punched his shoulder.<p>

"Ow! What was that for?" Tristan asked, rubbing his shoulder through his chain mail.

"That was for being _impossible_! Uther was doing nothing wrong -"

"Oh sure…" he rolled his eyes, "_Would you like a dance Ygraine_?" he mimicked Uther, his voice a little too high to be similar, "Next he'll be asking you into his bed…"

"So what? I'm a big girl - I can take care of myself," She stressed.

"Ygraine, I just don't want to see you get hurt –" He tried to explain but didn't get very far.

"If you don't want to see me get hurt, then stop smothering me! For once in my life can you let me enjoy myself?"

Tristan sighed for a long moment but nodded stiffly, "Fine."

"Thank you." She pecked him on the cheek, beaming, and rushed back into the swarm of dancing bodies.

* * *

><p><em>Ah, my head…<em> groaned Uther, as he plucked his eyes open just enough to see faint specks of light glimmer before his eyes – _was it morning already_?

He hauled himself into a sitting position, clasping his head which thundered, throbbed and thudded like someone had dumped a mace in there. Meanwhile, his stomach lurched, sloshing back and forth like a merry man swinging a tankard of ale.

_Urgh_, he gulped, _I am never drinking again_; the thought of ale making him feel queasy.

Opening his eyes fully, he found his chambers in utter chaos: his clothes were ditched all over the floor; the candelabra, paperwork and his crown – which had previously rested on the table – had been cast onto the floor also and there was a frilly garment draped over one of the chairs – wait, _frilly_? His eyes bored into the unfamiliar garment - which he realised was a dress… an inside-out dress.

If _he_ didn't own such a thing then how… _oh, boy._

He noticed the lump next him, breathing delicately and facing away from him. All that was visible were long curls of fine hair – _huh_, he had one on his pillow – as the rest of the body was concealed under the covers.

_Right, lets' see which girl - probably servant - I have bedded this time, _he puffed, holding the covers insecurely. Pulling them back, as though she became aware of the sudden draught and was drawn towards the warmth Uther generated, she turned towards him, goose bumps surfacing on her neck.

It was Vivienne.

Now he was going to be sick…

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... what did you think? :}<strong>


End file.
